disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Sing Along Songs: Heigh-Ho
Disney Sing Along Songs: Heigh-Ho is the first Disney Sing Along Songs video released on May 19, 1987. Songs #"Heigh-Ho" (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) #"Up, Down, Touch the Ground" (Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree/''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) #"Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (An Actor's Life for Me)" (Pinocchio) #"Yo-Ho" (Pirates of the Caribbean)† #"The Silly Song (The Dwarfs' Yodel Song)" (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) #"A Cowboy Needs a Horse" (A Cowboy Needs a Horse) #"The Three Caballeros" (The Three Caballeros) #"Theme from Zorro" (Zorro) #"The Siamese Cat Song" (Lady and the Tramp)† #"Let's Go Fly a Kite" (Mary Poppins) #"Heigh-Ho Reprise" Trivia *Hosted by Professor Owl. *Released in 1987 to promote the theatrical re-release of ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs on the film's 50th anniversary. *Though designated in 1990 as Volume One (just as Snow White is "Animated Feature #1"), Sing Along Songs: Heigh Ho was the second release, preceded by Sing Along Songs: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah (1986). *There is extensive use of footage from Adventures in Music: Melody, and Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom throughout the entire program with a new script synced to the old video. *When Professor Owl introduces "Up, Down, Touch the Ground", clips from Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day are shown. *The names of the seven dwarfs are in the Magic Mirror after The Silly Song. *The 1993 edition features a preview for all eleven numbered volumes to date. *Footage of Pirates of the Caribbean in the song Yo Ho was taken from Disneyland: From the Pirates of the Caribbean to the World of Tomorrow, which aired January 21, 1968. *†"The Siamese Cat Song" was cut from the 1994 print, but returns in Honor to Us All and is retained on the Spanish version. *†"Yo-Ho" was also cut from the 1993 and 1994 prints, but is retained on the Spanish version. * The 1993 edition includes the remixed closing theme, which was also heard in Friend Like Me, Circle of Life, and Collection of All Time Favorites. *The 3rd series edition (1994) incorporates the new themes introduced in Friend Like Me, Circle of Life, Collection of All Time Favorites, and Honor to Us All. *Known as Blanca Nieves: Heigh-Ho in Spanish, released in Spain and the United States. *In the end credits, most of the songs are not in the right order, except for the first two songs "Heigh-Ho" and "Up, Down, Touch the Ground" and the last two songs "The Siamese Cat Song" and "Let's Go Fly a Kite". With the Talents of *Roy Atwell - Doc (archive footage) *Hermione Baddeley - Ellen (archive footage) *Kevin Brando - Pinocchio (singing) (archive footage) *Corey Burton - Professor Owl, Bertie Birdbrain *Henry Calvin - Sergent Garcia (archive footage) *Adriana Caselotti - Snow White (archive footage) *Walter Catlett - J. Worthington Foulfellow (archive footage) *Pinto Colvig - Sleepy, Grumpy (archive footage) *Karen Dotrice - Jane Banks (archive footage) *Cliff Edwards - Jiminy Cricket (archive footage) *Paul Frees - Pirates (archive footage) *Joaquin Garay - Panchito Pistoles (archive footage) *Matthew Garber - Michael Banks (archive footage) *Billy Gilbert - Sneezy (archive footage) *Otis Harlan - Happy (archive footage) *Sterling Holloway - Winnie the Pooh (archive footage) *Glynis Johns - Winifred Banks (archive footage) *Dickie Jones - Pinocchio (archive footage) *Peggy Lee - Si, Am (archive footage) *Jim Mac Donald - Yodeling Men (archive footage) *Scotty Mattraw - Bashful (archive footage) *Clarence "Ducky" Nash - Donald Duck (archive footage) *Jose Oliveira - José Carioca (archive footage) *Reginald Owen - Admiral Boom (archive footage) *Reta Shaw - Mrs. Brill (archive footage) *David Tomlinson - George Banks (archive footage) *Arthur Treacher - Constable Jones (archive footage) *Dick Van Dyke - Bert (archive footage) *Guy Williams - Zorro (archive footage) *Don Diamond - Corporal Reyes (archive footage) *Verna Felton - Aunt Sarah (archive footage) *Bill Thompson - Professor Owl (archive footage) Gallery 788005 110506212241 SAS Hi Ho f.jpg|The 1990 VHS release of Heigh-Ho. 51TMV743V5L.jpg|The 1994 VHS release of Heigh-Ho. Heigh ho opening title.jpg|Opening title to the 1994 VHS release of Heigh-Ho. 51ruOGwwZRL._SL500_AA300_.jpg Professor Owl Disney Sing Along Songs Intro Up Down and Touch the Ground.JPG ProfessorOwlMusicLand.png vlcsnap-2015-04-15-15h44m48s26.png|Happy vlcsnap-2015-04-15-15h47m18s222.png|Dopey vlcsnap-2015-04-15-15h46m04s56.png|Grumpy vlcsnap-2015-04-15-15h46m59s74.png|Sleepy vlcsnap-2015-04-15-15h45m39s194.png|Sneezy vlcsnap-2015-04-15-15h46m33s84.png|Bashful vlcsnap-2015-04-15-15h44m19s183.png|Doc ProfessorOwlFlying.png Heigh ho title.jpg Sing-Along with All of Disney's Sing-Along Songs.jpeg TootWhistleCowboyNeedsHorse.png 826594 1315466632877 full.jpg|"Heigh Ho" Stout and Round 8.png|"Up, Down, Touch the Ground" pinocchio291.jpg|"Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (An Actor''s Life for Me)" 2008WDW-067.jpg|"Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)" Snowwhite-disneyscreencaps_com-9617.jpg|"The Silly Song (The Dwarfs' Yodel Song)" A cowboy needs a horse 5large.jpg|"A Cowboy Needs a Horse" The-three-caballeros-donald-jose-panchito.jpg|"The Three Caballeros" Zorro.png|"Zorro" Ladyandthetramp11.jpg|"The Siamese Cat Song" Marypoppins-disneyscreencaps.com-15308.jpg|"Let's Go Fly a Kite" 826594 1315466632877 full.jpg|"Heigh Ho Reprise" Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Sing Along Songs videos